Fener
Fener was the Boar of War. Also known as Tennerock, The Boar of Five Tusks,Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 and the Boar of Summer and the Tusked Sower of War.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.185 Each of his five tusks had a name: Hate, Love, Laughter, War, and Tears.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.402 Tennes was one of the warrens associated with the boar-god.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.465 Fener was popular among the soldiers of the Malazan Empire and cults dedicated to the god had once flourished in the Malazan Military early in Emperor Kellanved's reign. This was especially true in the Marines. But Empress Laseen had crushed the cult, and afterwards their presence was discouraged by the Claw.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.631Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 The followers of Fener observed a set of laws, rules, and doctrine known as Fener's Reve. One of its most powerful rituals allowed the god to sit in judgement of a follower's soul after the ceremonial severing of their hands.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.591-596 The holy order of the boar god's temple was primarily male.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.761 Fener was said to know grief, "so much grief that it is beyond his capacity to withstand it. And so he chooses a human heart. Armoured. A mortal soul, to assume the sorrow of the world. The Shield Anvil."Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.552-553 His was one of only seven religions allowed on Kartool Island prior to the Malazan conquest.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.27 In Gardens of the Moon The year ending at the Darujhistan Gedderone Fête of 1163 BS was named the Year of the Five Tusks.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, US HC p.134 In Deadhouse Gates Heboric, shorn former follower of Fener, escaped from the Skullcup Otataral mine with Felisin Paran and Baudin. Along their journey in the desert, he came into contact with a mysterious giant jade statue. After touching it with the stump of one of his missing hands he experienced a strange fusion of holy and Otataral powers. He attempted to commune with his god by ritualistically touching the tainted stump to the sacred mark on his chest. This had the unexpected result of dragging Fener unwillingly into the plane of humanity where he became mortal and vulnerable.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.187-189 After Fener was brought to earth, his image disappeared from a First Empire frieze depicting the Hold of the Beast.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, US HC p.372 In Memories of Ice Hood's Herald, Gethol, visited Fener's Mortal Sword, Brukhalian, in Capustan. He warned Brukhalian that Fener was in great peril and the loss of the god's power was imminent. Hood offered the Grey Swords a way out of certain death at the hands of the Pannion Domin if they changed their patronage from Fener to Hood. The Mortal Sword rebuked the offer, striking Gethol with his sword.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.288-290 As Master of the Deck, Ganoes Paran experienced a vision of the moment Heboric touched the jade statue. The result was a tear in the sky as Fener was dragged unwillingly into the mortal realm. He feared the god was as good as dead now that he was vulnerable to the same dangers as other mortals.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.578 Anomander Rake claimed the object Heboric touched brought him into contact with the Warren of Chaos, and had possibly been forged there. Heboric's contact with the stump of his hand had sent an uncontrolled surge of power to where the historian's hands were safely sealed away in Fener's realm. The hands had then pushed Fener out of his realm to his inevitable doom.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.632 Fener had been an ally of the Elder Gods and Ascendants who had participated in the Chaining of the Crippled God. Although the loss of their ally was keenly felt, the boar god's fall had been foreseen and events set into motion to allow Treach/Trake to ascend to the position of God of War in his place.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.631-632 Fener's mortal followers sensed something was amiss with their god. Rath'Trake, the city's holy representative of Trake, spoke of his god's ascension to share the title of Lord of Summer with Fener much to Destriant Karnadas' alarm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.376 During the Siege of Capustan, Fener's Shield Anvil Itkovian sought to meet the extraordinary fighter who was said to fight like a boar. But Itkovian was crestfallen to see that Gruntle was clearly one of the Tiger of Summer's followers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.485 Later, seeing Gruntle covered in barbed, feline tattooing, Itkovian felt a hammerblow to the chest as he realised he and his god had been replaced.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.590 The surviving Grey Swords soon reconsecrated their order to serve Togg and Fanderay.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.666-669 In House of Chains The High Mage L'oric confirmed that Fener had been ousted as the preeminent god of war and replaced by Treach.House of Chains, Chapter 7 In The Bonehunters Before the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Tene Baralta swore an oath in which he prayed to Treach. Fist Keneb marvelled at how quickly Fener had gone from men's minds.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.275 In The Crippled God Fener manifested as a huge boar made of dark clouds during the Battle of the Spire having been called by Gesler and Stormy repeatedly invoking his name. He was killed when Karsa Orlong walked into Fener's temple in Darujhistan and shattered a tusk. Fener's blood rained down upon the battle giving the T'lan Imass under Onos T'oolan and The Fourteen Undead Jaghut their mortality once again. It was later implied that Fener chose this as we are told that "Even gods tire of war, while mortals do not". Notable Followers *Heboric Light Touch was an exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener. His hands had been ritually severed as part of his excommunication. This meant the tattoos he sported as part of his priesthood could no longer be activated to open a Warren. The ritual should have been the expression of purest justice, but in this case, it was not. His hands had been sent to Fener's hooves to await his death and his elevation to a position of Fener's wrath. Because the ritual was flawed, however, his hands were as poison to the god and were sealed until his spirit could come and collect them. *Gesler and Stormy were part of the Boar Company of the disbanded Malaz 1st Army and followers of the cult of Fener. They recruited Truth to the cult.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 *The Grey Swords were a cult of warrior-priests and acolytes dedicated to the Boar of War. Notes and references de:Fener pl:Fener Category:Gods